


Late night visitors

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Angsty thing, Bathroom Sex, F/M, Floor Sex, Longing, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Post-Break Up, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Wall Sex, break up/make up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: A smuty insert if you will, An alternate addition to late night calls.What would have happened if he had came over.The answer all the smut of of course!
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Late night visitors

She deliberately calls him every Night.  
after every random meaningless sexual encounter with nameless partners. With the Malicious intent of getting some kind of Reaction out of the infuriating Stubborn Man, after the boy of Night is gone she picks up the phone and dials his number.

and He always answers,

It was sick and twisted but They were  
both Addicted to casing each other pain. affectionate love turning into bitter resentment and obsession.

"Hello." came his gruff voice over the receiver.

"Hay." She managed to say despite her heart hammering in her chest at the sound of his voice.

What happened to their love? things used to be so easy between them. then he slowly started pulling away from her. putting those damn walls back up, it was so exhausting trying to get past them and after a while she just got tried of begging to be let in.so Damn tried,she give up on him on them.  
she’d walked away and he let her,  
he didn't even try.

Damn him! and his stupid insecurities.  
she had Cursed him every night since their bitter break up.he had broken her heart with his cold indifference and now she would break him.drive mad with jealousy, he always did have the tendency Toward the possessive especially when it came to the things that he thought belonged to him. 

"Belle, sweetheart it's late.we talked about this." he said sounding bone tired.

"I know." She said sounding apologetic but she wasn't. She needed to hear his voice.

"Are you alone? he hesitantly asked.

"He just left, Fuck and Run as usual."  
she coldly replied.

"So soon, I take it then that he didn't please you." he causally commented.

"No, he didn't please me." she retorted annoyed with how well he could still read her.annoyed with herself for needing him, missing him so badly it hurt. 

"Too drunk to get it up? he asked with a note of satisfaction.

Smug bastard, she thought and to her Further annoyance Also arousing her. 

"Oh he got it up just fine, he just wasn't very good at it." she causally replied.  
Two could play this game.

"Well honestly what did you really expect Belle, every night it's the same story what exactly are you looking for? what are you hoping to find with theses drunken imbeciles? He asked in his condescending judgmental tone.

"You could do so much better sweetheart." He continued with his tone softening.

"What am I looking for? Don't you know? She angrily snapped. 

"Enlighten me." He asked with a note of amusement. 

"Oh just someone my own age, someone who can give me everything I want.  
marriage kids. happiness, all the things that you couldn't give me." She said spitefully regurgitating his words back at him.

"that's Not fair, I didn't mean this! you know that." He evenly replied with barley a hint of that possessive tone she was hoping for.

"jealous? She asked baiting him.

"lets not play this game, shall we."  
He replied avoiding answering the question.his voice not even betraying a hint of jealousy. To her never ending frustration.

"Where are you? she asked absently.

"The study, trying to get drunk off my ass." he replied.

"Is she there? she asked her heart beating wildly dreading his reply.

"Belle come on, Do you really want to know." he asked pleadingly.

"Yes, I want to know if she's there!  
she snapped.

"Yes." he hesitantly answered.

She huffed in exasperation of course she's there "I picked him up at the Rabbit hole,  
i didn't even bother asking him his name.  
it didn't really matter anyway.all I wanted was a good hard Fuck!

"Belle! He said as if she had actually hurt him with her blunt words.

Good! She smiled with satisfaction.

"Isn't that what you wanted for me! she angrily accused jealousy and bitterness Eating away at her.

"Now who's twisting who's words." he said with more then a hint of smugness that made her want to reach into the phone and smack him.

"Well I did Learn from the best."  
she retorted with a pleased smile.

He sighed. "I wanted more then this for you Belle, so much more." he said with so much tenderness and regret breaking her heart all over again.

"He was young and very handsome, came at me like a jack hammer." She said baiting him.

"Enough! he snapped and she smiled satisfied that she'd finally gotten under  
his skin. 

"Did you want to come over? she asked knowing full well the answer.hoping against hope that for once she didn’t know him better then he knew himself.

"Belle it's late, get some sleep sweetheart." he said sounding just as exhausted as she felt.

"do you love her? She finally asked the question that she had been dreading to ask.but the lingering uncertainty was burning her up inside and she’d go Stark Raving mad if she didn’t know the answer.

"Belle, he sighed. come on! don't make me say it.” 

"do you love her? she pressed him knowing full well that the simple answer had the power To destroy what was left of broken heart.

"you know I don't, he answered with an edge to his tone. I love you. only you,  
your the one that ended this not me! He said revealing his own bitterness.

"Then, why won’t you marry me? she asked knowing full well the answer.every night  
she Calls him and asks the same question hoping for a different answer. Only it’s always the same sad story.

"Oh sweetheart you already know all my reasons, let’s not do this again.it's late and I can't go through this again." he sadly replied.

"I can't do this anymore." she said sounding so dejected.

"I know." he said sounding just as broken as she felt.

"Come over." She urged in utter desperation.she needed him damn him to hell,she needed him Tonight!

"Belle you know what will happen.” 

"I don’t care, come over! I need you."  
She practically begged him.

She hard Nothing but dead silence on the line followed by a strangled noise.

“I Need you so badly it hurts! She said knowing full well that she’d finally broken something inside of him. 

“Belle.” He uttered and she could hear the weakness in his voice.his stubborn resolve had snapped. 

“Come over.” She said coaxingly.

After they’d hung up she was unsurprised when not too long after He suddenly and very expectedly burst through her door. his dark eyes smoldering fire. looking at her with a wild animalistic look.like he wanted to kill her or Fuck her! making her belly tingle with arousal.

She stood up meeting his dark hungry gaze and licked her lips. 

Which he took as an invitation and without hesitation advanced upon her. cupping her face and pulling her into a possessive kiss. his tongue pressing against her lips demanding admittance and she opened for him.allowing him to thrust his insistent tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss.claiming her as his with sharp teeth and a sliver tongue.and she just melted in his arms.he held her tighter against him as he devoured her mouth with his damn insistent tongue,she could feel him hard against her but he restrained himself contented with kissing her breathless. 

She pushed him away struggling to catch her breath. 

“Is this what you wanted? he asked his voice dark and husky.

“Yes, I want you! She enthusiastically nodded.

he wordlessly nodded his head his dark gaze boring into her.

“Shower.” he rasp.

She looked up at him in confusion.

“In the shower, I want every last trace of him off of you! he grunted out his dark eyes flashing fire.

Without waiting for a reply he captured her mouth again. stealing her breath and making her moan into his mouth.the kiss turning frenzied.she was able to slide his overcoat off before he dragged her into the bathroom and into the shower without breaking apart for even a moment.

He turned the shower on and maneuvered them fully dressed under the shower head.fully soaking their clothes. both their hands working frantically to remove each other's clothing.his many layers falling down in a drenched heap on the shower floor.he forcefully tugged her robe off pinning her up against the shower wall. the tap digging uncomfortably into her back.she made a noise of protest Which he silenced with his own mouth covering over hers.

She'd gotten him down to his pants when he took hold of her hands pinning them above her head against the wall.his eager mouth leaving hers to fully take her whole naked breast into his mouth.she cried out! his mouth hot and just as insistent. suckling on her his teeth teasing her puckered nipple.he released her after greedily sucking her other breast raw and quickly unbuckled his belt. dropping his pants and underwear down around his ankles. 

Their eyes locked in need.he grabbed hold of her hips and lifted her up wrapping her legs around his waist slamming her back up against the wall.nearly knocking the wind out of her and before she could even catch her breath he was inside her. ungently Fucking her up against the slippery shower wall.Fucking her at a brutal pace making her body squirm in protest.his mouth found hers again muffling her crys of pleasure as she climax.but he doesn't stop at that, he continued to Fuck her without mercy. till the water ran cold cooling their bodies and making them both shake with chill.

They stumbled.falling out of the shower and onto the cold bathroom floor. a mess of tangled Limbs.

But Their not finished yet.he's still hard, roughly taking hold of Her legs repositioning her body.he took her again. right there on the bathroom floor.taking her deep and hard until she comes again. screaming his name and he follows after her.coming with a shout as he spilled himself in her. spent, he collapsed on top of her their bodies sticky and wet.her fingers raked through his ridiculously soft hair making him purr like a kitten.he rolled off her to exhausted to move.panting they laid on the bathroom floor oddly in need of a shower.

“Is that what you were looking for?  
he asked staring up at the ceiling.

“Yes.” she breathlessly muttered and giggled when she noticed that he was still wearing his socks and shoes, 

“What? he asked in utter confusion.

“You, you still have your shoes on! I think you've probably ruined them.” she replied through her giddy giggles.

He made a noise of exasperation and sat up removing his now ruined shoes. taking the unguarded opportunity she wrapped her arms around him from behind. feeling him close. He sighed his heart steadily beating against the Palm of her hand. 

“I miss this.” She said with a small smile.resting her head against his shoulder.

“Belle.” He said sounding defeated.

“I miss you.” She said brushing her lips against his shoulder.

“I know.” He replied.

“Will you stay? She asked. 

“Belle, I Don’t think.. 

“Stay the Night, please Robert just Be with me Tonight.” Belle shamelessly Pleaded. 

To weak to deny her he simply nodded his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> While I was editing late night calls I kept going back to that moment. When he paused and deliberated. What would have happened if had broken down and went over to her place. Let me know in the comments which alternative ending you guys preferred? Xoxo


End file.
